U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,525 by inventor S. F. Girr teaches a combination rag doll nursing bottle cover, protector and heat preserver. The cover includes a very pliable, plicated envelope with a removable thick padding preferably rubber sponge therebetween. The cover completely encloses the nursing bottle. The envelope can be washed either complete or dissembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,061 by inventor I. Meltzer teaches a combined heat insulator and protector for a milk bottle or the like. The device is a padded bag like structure with a small opening for passing binding tape therethrough for securing the cover to the bottle. The insulating material is not removable from between but rather is attached thereto the inner and outer cover. The cover is formed from a plurality of per cut and shaped flat material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,052 by inventor G. J. Brayford teaches a combined doll and nursing bottle holder. The holder is constructed of material such as sponge rubber or a synthetic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,279 by inventor Robert D. Streckland teaches an insulating cover for a bottle having an insulating layer positioned between a pair of spaced apart layers. The cover is formed from flat material and is wrapped around a bottle and secured with a combination of Velcro type fasteners and a drawstring about the top. The top and bottom are both open.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,588 by inventor Kenneth M. Hewlett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,821 by inventor James B. Bradley, Jr. and British patent no. 589,203 by inventor Paul Emil Allen teach insulator wraps not unlike the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,279 immediately discussed above.
There is an ever present need to further provide improved products to provide save and injury preventive products for babies.